Runaway and Never Come Back
by finalfantasyswordsman77
Summary: What would happen if AVALANCHE never existed and Shinra took over the world? Shinras General and his comrades run away from them after finding about a hidden plan involving themselves. Will they ever escape from Shinras grasp or will they get caught again


**Runaway and Never Come Back**

DISCLAIMER: …I say it unfortunately; Square-enix does not belong to me sadly. Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Cloud, all not mine…though I'm grateful shinra and Hojo are not mine, yeyz.

**Anyhow, the story line for this is different from the actual FFVII storyline. Here's the thing, AVALANCHE never existed and Shinra manages to take hold of the entire world. So now everything is somewhat in a slavery type of state. Sephiroth is still here along with Genesis, Zack, and Angeal whom are all from Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. Shinra has plans that involve with the SOLDIER group but they don't know what. So now they are on the run. **

Who would expect the General of the Shinra army and his few SOLDIER allies would be running away from the company they worked for? To tell you the truth people somewhat expected them to. Besides, why would the company need their most powerful men when there's no one to conquer? No one to chain? However, there are those who are left standing with the power to overthrow, and those would be the ones whom ran away and never came back.

**_Sephiroth's POV_**

I never would have thought that I would feel the sense of fear and death again in all of my years. The only time I actually felt that way was when I was on the edge of insanity from one of Hojo's experiments. But this? This was slightly different. Shinra was trailing our paths, and most likely blocking our escape routes. After Genesis and myself had narrowly escaped the labs, we managed to take place in an abandoned mansion. I didn't think Genesis knew where this was, but he did. We were in a forgotten sector of Midgar, Sector ZERO. Apparently it resided near Deepgrounds headquarters. Truthfully, I'm not that surprised.

Wrapping an arm around my torso, I pressed pressure to help stop the bleeding from the gaping wound. I don't know how, but that bastard of a father Hojo managed to impale me with what seemed to be Odin's Lance. How he ever got that summon is beyond me. Though I am impressed how he seemed to gather enough energy to even summon forth the god.

" Genesis, have you heard anything from Angeal? " I looked to my left and saw part of his red trench coat.

" Actually no I haven't, think something happened? " He replied softly.

All I could do was sigh and wait. It would take a while before we heard anything from the SOLDIER. If anything happened to any one of my men then I swear to Gaia I will burn the whole Shinra building down and slaughter any family member of the President himself…and maybe add his head to the little collection.

**_Zack's POV_**

Sweat slipped down my brow, droplet after droplet as I ran down the halls. Beside me, my friend Cloud was running hastily to keep up with my quick steps. For a grunt, he wasn't doing a bad job. Then again, ANYONE could run as fast as any SOLDIER if a pack of troops were after you…especially if those troops have like 25 guns on them.

Zack and Cloud Plus Armed Troops equals too…well...lets just say Corel Fried Chocobo.

We already have the hair…BAM!

" Cloud! What was that for!? " I ran while rubbing the small bump that I newly acquired on my little noggin.

" You were thinking aloud again. NOW is NOT the Time. "

I just snicker in my head until a bullet rushed passed, dangerously close to my shoulder. Cloud seemed to jump slightly next to me. And I seemed to notice why. The troops had started to shoot at our feet, hoping to take out our legs so we couldn't move. Thank Gaia they had no materia…if they did, I don't know what I would do.

Turning a screeching sharp right, I stopped dead when I saw the long barrel of a gun at my head. Cloud stopped immediately when my back obscured his vision. In front of me, a trooper just smirked proudly.

" Don't move SOLDIER…this is my chance to prove that I'm worthy to Shinra and I'm not letting you take that away from me. So why don't you just come with us calmly without any casualties hmm? "

" Hmph, you forget who you're talking to Rookie. Oh and by the way, its so disrespectful if a lower class tries to order a high class. "

With a quick punch to the troopers face, I turned to the left to see if there was any door's open. If my memory served me right then…Ha! Thank god Cloud is always paranoid in these types of situations.

Sprinting through the opened door, I saw Cloud run over to a cot. Somehow, we ended up in the barracks…strange. Shutting the door behind me, I jumped quickly over to him and noticed that he took out an assault rifle. Good choice.

**_Cloud's POV_**

I seriously wonder about how Zack can STILL joke around in a time like this. He sits here giggling and snickering as if he was in a big huge videogame, running away from some random fiends. I THINK he believes it's a video game, though one cant be sure when it comes to this kind-of-guy.

Running towards my assigned cot, I slipped my arm underneath to grab my assault rifle and hastily jumped back to where the SOLDIER stood. Outside the doors, I could hear the thumps of boots as they came marching to where we were. Even though I trained long and hard, I still couldn't shake the feeling of fear welling up in my chest. My heartbeat seemed to gain speed in my ears as my hands grew slick with sweat. Shinra may have trained troopers to not fear, but when they are after yourself, how can you stand still without a care in the world?

Taking a deep breath, I looked towards Zack to see if he was doing anything that would help in this situation. Open a window, blockade the door with the cots, bust a hole through the wall and jump off 300ft in the air, DO SOMETHING at least! But of course, he just stood calmly, face set for the battle up ahead.

Making sure my rifle was loaded and ready; I aimed my way towards the opposite door of the entrance that we used. Zack could take care of those who came after us while I could take care of those who would try to sneak up on us. Who said a trooper couldn't help a SOLDIER first class?

" Zack, you ready for this? "

" Of course Spike, fighting and battling is what I live for! Although I seriously wish that we didn't have to fight…I mean these troopers are just blinded right now, it hurts to see that they can do nothing except follow orders. They don't have any other freedoms…"

Now THAT was a shocker. I would have thought that he would say something like any other SOLDIER would like " Lets kill these punks to show why they cant stand up to someone like me." Or something like that, I wouldn't know. Somehow Zack was different now that I think about it. He never liked fighting but he did it when he REALLY had too. And if you looked closely, on some missions that I seen, he never really killed people or fiends. More like knocked them out or injured them enough so that they couldn't move. The only time that I could think of that he PROBRABLY killed people was…maybe some SOLDIER tests.

" Cloud…get ready, they're here. "

I barely heard his whisper but it was enough to snap myself out of thinking. Readying my rifle, I tensed myself slightly then relaxed. However, when the door was broken down, I immediately whipped around and saw the endless waves of Shinra troops. But that's not what surprised me. What surprised me was the man standing in front of them. Beside me, I could here the faint mumble that came out of Zack's lips.

" President Shinra…"

* * *

And thats the first chapter. Short I know, but it'll get longer in the future. Its been a while since I did a serious Fic, so leave a review!


End file.
